User talk:Titanic71
Hi, welcome to X-Men Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 23:10, 3 May 2009 Added category on main page X-Men Misc I added a category on the main page, X-Men Misc so I had an appropriate place on the main page to list my wiki article X-Men Chronology, Facts and Opinions. Thanks! :)--Titanic71 22:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Admins needed Hi Titanic, I see you've been making a lot of edits around here. This wiki does not have an active -- do you think you and/or other active users here would make good admins? Please talk it over with other users, and provide a link to the discussion at http://adopt.wikia.com and we'll be happy to give the tools to the user(s) you agree on. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 04:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Admin? What is involved in Administering the site? I might be interested if it can be done on a casual basis. I have absolutely no contact with other editors of the articles located here. If you'd like to talk more about it, please contact me at my email address or here. Thanks! -Titanic71 21:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : An admin is just an ordinary user with for editing the interface, deleting unwanted pages, and so on. It doesn't require a particular time commitment, just a willingness to keep the wiki looking its best -- checking in on when you can to make sure there's been no problem edits, welcoming new users, and so on. : Recentchanges is also a good place to see what other editors are doing, and to use the "Talk" link next to their names to say hello. : This wiki could be a really active, central place for X-men fans, and we'd love to attract more dedicated users to make that a reality. — Catherine (talk) 23:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Wiki in General Although I've not noticed a problem with my articles, I think allowing unregistered contributions is a mistake. If someone starts making problem posts, how do you control that? Titanic71 12:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : Please don't worry about this too much, Titanic. Most people who are motivated to click that "edit" button want to help a wiki, not hurt it! If that wasn't true, Wikipedia would never have gotten to 3.2 million articles, nor WoWWiki here at Wikia to 81,000. : Problem users are quite rare, and can be easily dealt with with "revert, block, ignore" tactics. That is, , if they persist, and don't make a big deal about either; the "Don't feed the trolls" and "Assuming good faith" essays explain it well. : If a really persistent vandal keeps coming back, by using multiple accounts, ask for help from the Volunteer Spam Task Force or use to report the issue to Wikia staff -- both have a few extra tools for stopping this behavior. : While it is technically possible for staff to restrict edits on a wiki to registered contributors only, it is rarely desirable -- the benefits of making it easier for motivated users to help you ''far ''outweigh the damage an occasional annoying but easily-fixed unwanted edit can do. Hope that helps to ease your mind! — Catherine (talk) 18:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin Duties I'm willing to give Admin a shot, can you give me a brief? Or give me a shout at my email address. Thanks! -Dave Titanic71 18:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism AlyssaHalliwell has been creating false characters and won't stop, you should do something Mutant God 23:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Mutant, I'm just figuring out my way around here as Wiki Admin. Can you point out some examples of made up characters? Thanks, I appreciate your help. -Dave Titanic71 17:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Every character she has made is a made up character, Wolf, Shadow, Hellfire, etc. Mutant God 17:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey why did you write that to me? Mutant God 17:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Every character she has made is a made up character, Wolf, Shadow, Hellfire, etc. Mutant God 17:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) For Mutant God What are you asking? I'm just trying to emphasis to AlyssaHalliwell the policy on the site. I'm also figuring out my way around here as admin. I see what you are talking about. I know a lot about the original X-Men, but not so much the newer ones so any in question, I'll have to reseach a bit just to make sure they don't really exist. Thanks. I appreciate your help! :) New Characters on Main Page Huh... I never thought of that, thanks for the advice. Mutant God 20:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sources Just curious, what websites do you use. Mutant God 22:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) For the articles I've written with summaries, I've got an electronic version the original X-Men comics. I'm also using Marvel Universe, marvel.wikia, and comicvine as sources. What do you use? Titanic71 23:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) TOC I don't know anything about that, Sorry. Mutant God 17:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) CatherineMunro Catherine no longer works for Wikia, and is therefore not available to answer your questions. I suggest you use the Central forums or IRC for any unanswered questions. Oset• 15:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :#There is no chain of command. There is one other administrator who has one additional right; to appoint new admins. However he hasn't been active for a couple of years, so you should consider adopting the wiki (since you already have sysop rights you should then be requesting bureaucrat rights). :#You make up your own policies. Many wikis handle fanon in many different ways. Some send it to a separate wiki, others move the pages to user subpages (so if User:Bob created a fictional article about Billy, you would move it to User:Bob/Billy). :# :Oset• 20:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin/Bureaucrat rights I'm trying to get admin/bureaucrat rights and they said to talk to you, I guess? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#X-Men_Wiki